doctor_who_collectorsfandomcom-20200216-history
Doctor Who Collectors Wiki
Doctor Who Collectors News * 30 April 2012- Energy of the Daleks CD released * *2 Feburary 2012 - Magic of the Angels Quick Read released *31 January 2012 - The Curse of Davros CD released *31 January 2012 - Revisitations 3 DVD Box Set released *16 January 2010 - The Doctor, the Witch and the Wardrobe DVD released *2 January 2012 - UNIT Files DVD Box Set released *30 December 2011 - Army of Death CD released *1 December 2011 - Serpent Crest 5: Survivors in Space CD released *21 November 2011 - The Complete Sixth Series (Limited Edition) DVD released *21 November 2011 - The Complete Sixth Series (Standard Edition) DVD released *14 November 2011 - Torchwood Miracle Day DVD released *3 November 2011 - Serpent Crest: Aladdin Time CD released *31 October 2011 - The Sarah Jane Adventures: The Complete Fourth Series DVD released *24 October 2011 - Colony In Space DVD released *15 October 2011 - The Silver Turk CD released *13 October 2011 - Doctor Who Encyclopedia released *13 October 2011 - The Brilliant Book 2012 released *6 October 2011 - Serpent Crest: The Broken Crown CD released DVD of the month The Five Doctors The Doctor's past incarnations are being snatched out of time and space and transported to the Death Zone on Gallifrey, where they are reunited with some old friends and pitted against their deadliest enemies in the Game of Rassilon. Someone is manipulating the Doctor and his companions in order to claim the most ancient and powerful secret of the Time Lords... but can they survive the challenges and uncover the traitor before it is too late?... ''find out more! Book of the month 'Only Human' ''Somebody's interfering with time. The Doctor, Rose and Captain Jack arrive on modern-day Earth to find the culprit and discover a Neanderthal Man, twenty-eight thousand years after his race became extinct. Only a trip back to the primeval dawn of humanity can solve the mystery. Who are the mysterious humans from the distant future now living in that distant past? What hideous monsters are trying to escape from behind the Grey Door? Is Rose going to end up married to a caveman? Caught between three very different types of human being past, present and future the Doctor, Rose and Captain Jack must learn the truth behind the Osterberg experiment before the monstrous Hy-Bractors escape to change humanity's history forever... ''find out more! CD of the month 'Daleks: The Mutation of Time' ''The Daleks’ Masterplan is well underway. With the Time Destroyer, the most deadly machine ever devised, they will conquer the Universe. Only one person stands in their way - the Doctor. For he has stolen the precious Taranium core which is vital to activate the machine.Travelling through Time and Space, the Doctor and his companions are forever on the move in case the Daleks track them down.But after several months, to their horror, the TARDIS indicates that they are being followed... . find out more! Start a new articleTo write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article __NOEDITSECTION__